


Ley Lines

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mikylux - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamorous relationship, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: Kylo allows Mitaka to indulge. Hux assists, as is only right.





	Ley Lines

**Author's Note:**

> *claps loudly* may I have your attention please!  
> No, wait.   
> Not that much attention.  
> Less.  
> Less than that.  
> No more attention, please.

In any other situation seeing Kylo like this would have been enough to send Mitaka’s mind reeling. Bound and bare and _waiting_ for him to make his next move. It was a position Mitaka would have never dared to imagine himself being in, but life was strange and Mitaka’s life had proven to be stranger still. 

It had taken Mitaka far longer than he’d anticipated to finish all of the intricate knot work he’d been planning. The majority of the time had been taken up by his frequent pauses to question his lover. Was it too tight? Was the position uncomfortable? Did he need anything? Was he still sure he wanted to do this? And Kylo had grumbled at first and then mumbled in a softer tone and then had fallen silent, likely because of the reverential way Mitaka smoothed his fingers over each stretch of skin before pulling the ropes secure. 

And then followed each knot with a small kiss and a whispered declaration of

“Goodness,” or “You’re incredible,” 

Behind them, in a low chair, Hux watched. He sipped at a glass of dark amber liquid which Mitaka was beginning to suspect was more for the look of thing than for the alcohol. For a brief moment he jealously wished he had a drink to steady his nerves and immediately dismissed the idea. Mitaka needed to stay lucid for this—it wouldn’t do to get sloppy.

Arms made of more solid muscle than Mitaka had in his entire body had been pulled behind the Force user’s back, one forearm bound with sturdy cords to another thick forearm; Kylo’s hands were relatively free behind him. He had been guided onto his back by Mitaka’s steady hands. The position bowed his back slightly and pushed his chest forward. Mitaka had been forced to hold his breath to keep his hands steady when he’d tied the lines firmly but carefully to frame the pectoral muscles. Slim cords pushed into thick muscle, crossing over his abdomen in three neat diamonds before running in parallel lines around his sides. Two rows of smaller diamonds ran down his back, over his shoulder blades down to his hip bones. The pattern continued down his legs, bringing Kylo’s calves close to his thighs. Not tight enough to cut off the blood flow or cramp the muscles, but not loose enough for him to wriggle his legs too leniently. 

Kylo arched slightly, adjusting his arms beneath his own weight. 

“Still feeling okay?” Mitaka asked. Kylo’s wide mouth deepened like a ravine after a flood. 

“Feels kind of,” he muttered. He trailed off and Mitaka only briefly caught the hunted look in his eyes. The more he moved the more the ropes stood out against his skin and sliding musculature beneath it. “I don’t know,” 

“Bad?” Mitaka pushed, nervous for the answer. 

“No,” Kylo replied and Mitaka felt that wool coat of anxiety fall from his shoulders. 

Tenderly, Mitaka rubbed a finger underneath the lines running down the midline of Kylo’s chest to ensure they weren’t in danger of digging in too deeply. A knot was tied at the center of Kylo’s chest, level with the lower edge of his pectorals. Mitaka’s fingers found it and pressed in just slightly at the juncture, drawing a soft sigh from the Knight. 

“Oh Kylo,” the words slipped out and tumbled down onto the body before him. “I feel like,” Mitaka began, unsteady. “Like some foolhardy hero,” and Kylo arched an eyebrow at that before Mitaka found his voice hiding in the back of his throat. “Who’s managed to capture a god of war,” it was a laughably apropos simile. Like an actual god being faced with ordinary rope, the idea that Mitaka could actually keep Kylo bound and dominate him was amusing at best. But for the moment Kylo seemed to be patiently watching to see what Mitaka would do next.

“And are you a legend to aspire to or is this some sort of cautionary tale?” Hux muttered, his voice low and throaty, as though speaking was a chore in and of itself.

A grin, dark and full of promise, spread across Kylo’s face. He flexed and the ropes pulled and puckered at his skin, muscles straining just beneath the surface of his skin. Mitaka’s throat felt painfully dry all of the sudden.

“Hurry up and find out, hero,” 

Mitaka nearly swallowed his own tongue. 

When he trusted himself to speak and not squeak his next words Mitaka leaned over and pressed his lips gently against the skin within the first diamond on Kylo’s chest. “Please,” he planted a soft kiss there and felt Kylo’s heartbeat under the skin. “Don’t use the force tonight,” It was the second time he was asking; Kylo had already agreed to it and it wasn’t that Mitaka didn’t trust him but. 

But there was a part of him, unsubtle and rather mawkish, that had always raised Kylo up in his mind to be beyond human. It was almost something sacrilegious to see him like this. To have him open and exposed and without his usual presence and force. 

“I won’t,” Kylo agreed again, beginning to shift against his bonds until he was stopped. From where Mitaka was pressing his mouth against his chest, he could only barely see what had halted Kylo’s words. A pair of pale fingers entered Mitaka’s vision as Hux placed two on Kylo’s chin and pushed until they were facing one another. Mitaka raised his head slightly and was sure from the look on Hux’s face that he was going to say something. The slim man seemed to decide against it, choosing instead to slip those two fingers up and into Kylo’s mouth. 

“I love you,” Mitaka lowered his head back down and whispered against the warm skin. Certain that each and every one of his heartbeats was going to show in the steadiness of his hands Mitaka slid them over the ropes, following the edges. Years ago he had found that Kylo was ticklish on his ribcage and a dark urge took him suddenly to drag his nails ever so lightly up the bound man’s sides. He indulged for less time than it took for Kylo to inhale sharply around Hux’s fingers still intruding into his mouth. The muscles beneath Mitaka’s fingertips seemed to flutter at the sensation. Palms flat against the flesh, Mitaka pressed in warmly as an apology, unable to fight the smile down. He looked up at Kylo’s face to see Hux’s fingers retreating. Kylo’s cheeks were just beginning to dust pinkish, hair falling light and soft around his face and Mitaka was suddenly overcome. 

Careful to not press against the Knight’s torso Mitaka raised himself up to whisper against his lips. “Thank you for this,” trying and failing to keep whatever emotion was currently blasting through his system from showing in his voice. It practically trembled in his throat. Kylo caught his lips and the following kiss was far sweeter than it had any right to be. It made Mitaka’s heart feel heavy in his chest. “I love you,” he repeated, sending the words chasing Kylo’s tongue as it returned to his own mouth. 

This was a gift. There was no other word for it. An indulgence too decadent to be thought on for long; it had taken Mitaka days to build up the courage to look up rope patterns on the holonet. It had taken several _more_ days before he was certain he’d wiped any traces of those searches from ever being tracked back to him.   
Half of him was still convinced that this was merely an elaborate dream, until Hux leaned over and in an overly sincere tone asked:

“What are we whispering about?”

“How much I love the two of you,” Mitaka replied, almost by rote. Hux snorted softly in amusement and then pecked a kiss against Mitaka’s cheek before retreating back. “I feel like this is a dream,” he admitted, quieter this time. He didn’t say that when things were going exceptionally well, as they had been for longer than any of them deserved, it always felt dreamlike. A cruel part of the back of his mind was convinced that one day Mitaka would rub the sleep from his eyes and he would be back in his quarters aboard the Finalizer. Snoke would still be Supreme Leader and the republic would still be poisoning the galaxy. He would still have only barely kissed Hux once and he would never have really felt the warmth of Kylo spreading out in his mind. He wouldn’t. His heart clenched tight and terrible. He wouldn’t have a daughter. 

“I know for a fact your dreams aren’t this interesting,” Kylo’s voice broke through Mitaka’s thoughts; he dipped his chin down until it was nearly on his chest so that he could get a better look at the men further down the bed. A small chuckle from Hux sent the blush on Mitaka’s cheeks to full bloom. 

“Armitage,” Mitaka slipped a hand over the back of the Emperor’s, “Would you move behind him?”

“Yes,” Hux’s smirk deepened at the corners, “But only because you’ve asked me to,” he teased gently, leaning back to put his unfinished drink on the end table beside the bed.   
It took a fair amount of jostling, though only some minor, accidental hair pulling, to move the bulk of Kylo up until his back was leaning against Hux’s lap. His head rested at the top of Hux’s chest; if he turned he could bury his forehead against the left side of the other man’s neck. The Emperor’s legs framed him, legs rising slightly around his hips. 

“Are you alright?” Mitaka crawled closer and buried his mouth against the exposed side of Kylo’s neck, whispered against the skin. Kylo nodded silently, apparently deeply focused on what the man between his legs was planning. “Look at how perfectly they frame you,” like he was the centerpiece of a gallery where people wore masks and put up less than savory items up for auction. Mitaka caught the movement of Hux pressing a kiss against Kylo’s forehead.

At the same time that his right hand began stroking itself against the patches of hair on Kylo’s chest, Hux’s left curled around and slipped gently over Kylo’s side. His knuckles brushed absently up and along the lines of rope until they’d risen enough to begin strumming over Kylo’s nipple. Mitaka watched as the light touch traced the darkening circle with the pad of his thumb. Kylo flexed sharply and automatically Hux palmed the muscle, squeezing it until the Knight sighed. The soft sound turned to a somewhat sharper gasp as Mitaka let his body drift downward over the Knight’s, letting his body part Kylo’s bound legs until they fell open around him.

Kylo’s erection, which had waned slightly in the time it took for Mitaka to finish tying him up, was starting to swell again. With exaggerated care Mitaka pressed in on the bindings that framed Kylo’s groin with his thumbs. He glanced up in time to catch the sight of Hux slipping his tongue into Kylo’s mouth before slipping _his_ mouth over the head of Kylo’s cock. 

Mitaka took his time. 

Partly to make up for how long it had taken to get into this position in the first place; partly to indulge in the small deep noises that were springing to life in Kylo’s chest and dying in his throat. He played with Kylo’s foreskin briefly before slipping it back, nipping as gently as he possibly could at the connective tissue. Kylo’s left leg jerked sharply in response, nearly smacking Mitaka in the head. Mitaka placed a gentle, not shaking at all, hand on Kylo’s inner thigh and pressed as firmly as he dared so that it fell back and away once more. And then placed an apologetic kiss against the tip of Kylo’s dick. 

He hoped that things were going as well as they seemed to be. The request for Kylo to abstain from the force had been given with the intent of keeping Kylo from meddling. In the past he’d used it to alter his stamina reserves and amp up the sensations and, in general, make himself into something of a marvelous terror in bed. But now. Without a constant stream of mental contact.

Mitaka could only hope that the frequently nonverbal member of his love life would find it in himself to say something if something was going wrong. 

It took a great deal to press those thoughts away from the forefront of his mind but when Kylo began tensing the muscles beneath Mitaka’s pointedly, Mitaka was able to give them a solid shove out a nearby window.

Falling into a rhythm that practically blocked out everything else around him, Mitaka began lapping at the twitching flesh, pausing between every few licks to slide his mouth firmly over Kylo’s erection. His thumbs moved away from the ropes, one going to stroke along the seam of Kylo’s sack, the other edging ever so slightly towards the tight ring of muscle that the position exposed. After a moment of hollowing out his cheeks and enjoying the feeling of twitching in his mouth, Mitaka’s tongue found and pressed against a long vein on the underside of the organ. A slight wriggling of his tongue pulled an incredibly satisfying noise from the man beneath him. 

There was a distant part of him that recognized that Hux was also doing things. Every so often a hand would descend, fingers stroking through his hair with soft, slightly sharpened words following, pressing in. Mitaka obediently sank down, taking as much of Kylo into his mouth as he could and fighting back the urge to gag. 

After a brief staff meeting he was able to convince the muscles in his throat to relax and go on a brief holiday somewhere in the sunshine. His lungs were still trying to lobby for overtime when the hand in his hair tugged a message out. Keeping his lips suctioned tight, Mitaka slid up and breathed out raggedly through his nose, meeting Hux’s. 

Oh.

Hux was staring down at him with a look that sent a shiver down Mitaka’s spine. The Emperor had clearly been busy, now that Mitaka had a chance to look up. 

Kylo looked like he’d been caught in a particularly lustful storm. His lips were already pinkened and sensitive looking—his cheeks and ears and neck shone slick with saliva. Hux’s fingers had taken up permanent residence on Kylo’s nipples, pulling and pinching until they were hard and swollen. A beautiful flush had risen to the surface of his chest, throwing the chords into sharp relief against the lines of skin made pale by their pressure.   
Mitaka parted from his task with a soft, parting suck when his attention was drawn back upwards.

“No. Force. Use your _outside_ words if you want something,” Hux’s voice was low and felt like smooth smoke rolling over the two of them. Mitaka saw the ropes pressing into Kylos’s chest tense ever so slightly and was suddenly acutely aware of how much they were simply for show. If Kylo wanted to, his mastery of the force could see him free and clear long before he’d even indicate he needed freeing. When Kylo didn’t respond Hux shrugged dramatically and turned his gaze on Mitaka. “Did you have any ideas as to how to proceed?” Hux asked, cloyingly sweet and innocent and grinning like something usually only found in deep, dark water. 

“More than a few,” Mitaka cleared his throat quietly against the rising blush in his chest and adjusted his position between Kylo’s legs. It was getting easier as time went on, but he still couldn’t suppress the thrum of anxiety that sped up his spine during times like these. He allowed one splayed hand to travel up and begin pulling every once and a while on a chosen knot. Kylo visibly relaxed back against Hux, the full of his weight settling hard and hot against the Emperor’s lap. 

A great deal more than a few ideas, to be perfectly honest. “I’d love to wind him up and then slowly take him apart,” there was a brief pause and in it, it seemed Hux was going to speak. Mitaka cut him off. “And then completely undo him,” and the grin on Hux’s face turned absolutely wicked. Pressed tightly up against him, Mitaka was able to see through the tensing of the ropes how the muscles in Kylo’s upper back tightened slightly at the prospect of it. His breathing was still steady, however. Calm and controlled and. Offended by this, Mitaka’s tongue wrote a lewd note and passed it to the front of the class and right through his lips before his mind could crumple it up. “I want him to shake the way I do when we’re done,” 

Well. That elicited a very audible swallow from Kylo and a smug whistle from the Emperor behind him. 

Mitaka’s blush could have set fire to the Palace. 

“Shit,” Hux muttered suddenly, shifting behind Kylo as much as he could.  
Mitaka watched, confused, as the other man tried as cautiously as possible to slip out from the pinioning cage of Kylo’s weight before accepting that escape was impossible without Kylo’s cooperation. A boon that did _not_ seem to be incoming. Especially when the corners of Kylo’s mouth twitched into a smarmy grin.

“We forgot the fucking lube,” Hux finally offered. The realization sent Mitaka clambering off of the bed to rummage in the nightstand. How could he have forgotten? He’d been so careful to prepare everything; to make sure everything would go smoothly and. His fingers were shaking as he fumbled in the drawer. A hissing sound filled the space between them as Kylo tried to hide his snickering. The sound sharpened when Hux took the opportunity to roll a nipple between two fingers. Mitaka froze, one hand still wrist deep in the drawer, feeling anxious embarrassment creep up his spine. “You’d rather he _didn’t_ find it?” Kylo fell silent almost immediately. 

In the small pause that followed Hux pushed against Kylo’s shoulders, finally freeing himself enough to. 

“Dopheld, may I?” Hux began, contorting himself in a way that freed his legs from around Kylo’s waist. “I don’t think I approve of his attitude,”

The second transition between positions was, incredibly, more embarrassing than the first. Nearly dwarfed by Kylo’s height, Mitaka had to prop pillows up behind his back in order to keep them both sufficiently supported. The weight, though, when it came. 

Mitaka breathed deep against the slightly damp nape of Kylo’s neck and had to control the urge to shudder under his heat. It felt good and familiar and right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hux send them a small smile before taking up his position between Kylo’s legs. 

There was a small pop as Hux thumbed open the cap and Mitaka turned his attention back to Kylo. His fingers took to pressing down along the lines, tracing them as they arched and curved over the Knight’s chest. Subtle vibrations traveled from Kylo’s core into Mitaka’s chest as he groaned lightly; from his position Mitaka could see one of Hux’s elbows moving slowly as he began to finger Kylo. The vibrations spiked into a full moan when Hux sank his mouth completely down to the base of Kylo’s dick without any further preamble. The body resting against Mitaka’s chest hitched sluggishly, like a worn out piece of technology trying to restart itself, and Mitaka could only assume it was because Hux was swallowing. Doing that. That _thing_ he did with his tongue that made one’s vision blurry. 

Mitaka began stroking one of his hands through Kylo’s hair, raking his nails along the scalp the way he knew the Knight liked. He had to duck down slightly to kiss Kylo’s temple and timed the contact with a tug on one of the ropes running across his abdomen. A sputtering noise heralded Hux’s belated draw back, thick strands of saliva connecting his mouth to Kylo’s cock. One or two ragged breaths and then. Kylo tried to rut downwards onto Hux’s fingers but the position made the movement impossible. Mitaka tightened the arm he had around Kylo and pressed him more firmly against his chest. If he focused he imagined he could feel a steady heartbeat begin to flutter with each twitch of the Emperor’s digits moving within him. 

“Ah,” Hux said blankly. And then his arm began moving with tight, precise and _hard_ looking motions; Kylo’s head rolled and pressed into Mitaka’s neck, breathing now coming in light pants and gusts of profanity. Unattended, his cock jumped slightly with the sudden attention to his prostate. Its movement caught the attention of both Mitaka and Hux. Mitaka’s hand was only just slightly slower than Hux’s mouth and just like that, Hux had swallowed Kylo’s length again. His head began bobbing, free hand coming to stroke along Kylo’s sack. 

Kylo’s forehead was hot and beginning to grow slightly damp against Mitaka’s neck where he’d taken to pressing in. Mitaka let the hand that had been running over Kylo’s scalp move to begin playing with the wisps of hair at the base of his neck. Calm, soft movements to counter what seemed to be the outright assault going on at his lower half. 

“Goodness Kylo, you’re so gorgeous like this,” an insidious fear was growing in Mitaka that without the Force Kylo would feel numb. In the past Kylo would sink deep into either his or Hux’s mind; the familiar, liquid smoke of him filling every corner of their consciousness had become a staple. It was resulting in an urge to vocalize each and every thought he had with as much emotion as he could muster. “Are you still alright? Is anything too--,” and he felt Kylo’s head roll slightly to look at him. Kylo’s eyes were closed, lips parted in a neat gasp; he wriggled forcefully, caught between gyrating his hips down and trying to thrust upwards. Mitaka fought back a flinch as Kylo’s movements pressed his cock a little too tightly in between them. 

There was a sharp, ragged inhale from Kylo as Hux shifted his body and began doing something with the hand that was fingering him. Mitaka brought both his hands up against Kylo’s chest to steady his upper half, giving him as much freedom as he could to roll with Hux’s movements. After a moment Kylo let his head dip forward, cursing and moaning in a deep, guttural tone. 

“Come on,” Mitaka muttered, feeling the muscles in Kylo’s back begin to tighten. “Come for us, Kylo,” Out of view Hux did something that required a loud, wet, slurping noise and Kylo came with a long, drawn out groan and a mild shudder. 

“Fuck,” Kylo’s head fell back against Mitaka’s shoulder and the way he exhaled was half a sated sigh and half “Armitage,” 

Hux pulled away from where he’d been worrying at Kylo’s flesh and cleared his throat with an uncharacteristic forcefulness. 

“Are you okay?” Mitaka asked, not bothering to veil the concern in his voice. Hux paused for a moment at the side of the bed before seeming to realize that he was being addressed. The smile he gave Mitaka was so small only a rather expensive microscope and someone who had spent a lot of time fiddling with strange dials would have been able to see it. An ugly voice, one that had been growing quieter and quieter but never really quite fell silent, wondered nastily how much of that smile was made up of amused pity. How much of his darling, beloved emperor was laughing at him on the inside. 

“Yes, dear, I’m fine,” and one corner of his lips actually _visibly_ quirked deeper and Mitaka politely jostled that cruel voice back into its dark corner. 

“I’m still alright,” Kylo’s voice cut in like an overconfident dancer; he huffed out a small chuckle when Mitaka acted on his first instinct and hugged him close. 

“Terrible news,” Hux shot back dryly. He tilted the angle of his head downwards and on any other man his expression would read as madness. “Not that I didn’t expect as much, but it seems I failed. Shall we see what else we can do to make him shake?” Kylo cleared his throat loudly. Mitaka’s mouth went dry but he nodded nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> several months of build up and I still don't deliver a finished piece.


End file.
